The invention relates generally to vehicle interior components, and more specifically, to a segmented cover panel configured to selective enclose a storage component within a vehicle interior component.
Vehicle storage compartments may be positioned throughout an interior of a vehicle to store cargo and other small items. For example, a floor console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing beverage containers, portable electronic devices, sunglasses, and/or other items. Other storage compartments may be located within a center console, an overhead console, an armrest, seats, door panels, or other areas of the vehicle interior. Certain storage compartments include a door configured to secure the contents of the compartment and/or to hide the contents from view.
Certain vehicle interior assemblies, such as floor consoles, may include multiple storage compartments, each having a respective door. Because each door may include a hinge assembly, a latch assembly, and/or a biasing mechanism, the cost and/or complexity of the storage compartment may increase proportionally to the number of sealable storage compartments. In addition, because the door may rotate between an open position and a closed position, items may not be placed on top of the storage compartment, thereby limiting storage options within the vehicle interior.